


handcuffs and cheesecake

by Flower_rose_pink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anti-Donald Trump, British, Cop Draco, Date Night, Gift Fic, Handcuffs, Harry knows how to cook, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Era, No Magic AU, Pears, Porn With Plot, Potatoes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, draco gets a good dicking, draco is cop, draco tried to top, food but not kinky, fuck cops but ✨fuck✨ cops, harry is done with dracos bs, harry says fuck cops, i dont even know, no beta we die like men, pillow princess, probably other kinks, slow burn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_rose_pink/pseuds/Flower_rose_pink
Summary: harry makes date night and dracos a cop
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	handcuffs and cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advanced for anyone reading this, me and my friend came up with this in english class

Harry Pov  
For once me and Draco have the weekend free so that means today is date night, this week it was my turn to make dinner and desert. Draco chose the food, as always, and he wanted steak with potatoes, he couldn't decide on a dessert so that's for me to come up with. I got all the ingredients last night so now it's time to prepare. No better way to prepare than a ‘kiss the cook’ apron. I moved the cheese cake in the fridge aside to get the other needed ingredients for dinner.   
~time skip brought to you by the fact that i can’t cook~  
The steak and potatoes were finally done, it was only 4 so I had another hour to finish the cheesecake and clean the kitchen. I looked around the kitchen to see how much of a mess I've made, it's not too bad so I'll continue and wait till later to deal with it. I quickly put the steak and potatoes in the oven to keep them warm. I took the cheesecake out of the fridge and set it on the counter, I grabbed some pears to put on top as Draco probably wouldn't eat it due to “ the amount of sugar and cream would ruin his figure”. I looked up a quick pear sauce before starting to cut up the pears, and grab the other ingredients. The pear sauce was easy enough , I put it in the fridge to chill before putting it on the cheesecake. I took off my apron and looked at the mountain of dishes I had put in the sink. I sigh and grab the soap starting the cleaning. Once all the dishes are cleaned and dried with a towel, I put them away before grabbing the sponge and cleaning off all the counters. I checked the time again, 4:57 perfect, Draco gets off at 5 so he should be home around 5:15. That should be enough time to set the table, I take a red wine from the holder and set it on the table before going back to the kitchen to get 2 wine glasses, and two normal glasses for water. I set out the good plates and good utensils. Perfect, I grab the steak and potatoes and place them on the counter to show Draco later. I go back to the kitchen to make sure everything that's supposed to be off is off and everything is clean. By the time I'm done it's just after 5. I lean myself on the table trying to find the way that would make me look the best, and make the food look the best of course.   
Every 15 minutes I checked my watch to make sure it was the right time. It was around 6 that I got up from leaning on the table and sat in the chair looking at the front door. He must have gotten stuck with paperwork he hasn't done, maybe there was traffic. I got up realizing Draco would probably feel horrible for missing date night. I got up and moved to the kitchen to make it seem that I'm still working on making things for when he comes through the door. Around 7 I was leaning on the counter ready to kill Draco. Thankfully very soon after that though I heard a car door shut, he's finally home. The food is probably cold but i can always reheat it.   
“Potter you will not believe how today went” he sounded way too happy to be having a bad day. I walked from the kitchen to the door to see how it was.  
“Hey babe, bad day?”  
“Nope it was amazing! It was super relaxing and I got all my paperwork done early.” he smirked as he put his hands around my waist pushing me back against the dining room table. “It was a fun day and I'm so glad to be back home with you” he kissed down from my jaw down my neck. I brought my hands down to his waist.   
“Babe do you know what today is?” Draco stopped making another mark of my neck to look up at me. His face scrunched up looking at me as if I had 5 heads. “I didn't think you did so a slight reminder.” I used my hands on his hips to push him back then flip us so he was now pushing against the table. “Today is date night” I quickly kissed him on the lips before continuing. “ and you were supposed to come home at 5.” I started to unbutton his uniform, glancing up at him. “It is 7 and you forgot.” I finish unbuttoning his shirt and throw it somewhere before pulling him closer again by his belt loops. I stop before I completely close the gap, “ are you okay with this continuing?” He grabs my face and kisses me before muttering a “ yes please” under his breath. I push my hand on his waist searching for his handcuffs. I find them and pull them off his belt. “First things first.” I pull off and take his hands from my face and push his hands behind his back. “You are not allowed to touch me, understand” I handcuff his hands behind him as he eagerly nods. “Okay then let's go” I wrap my arms around his waist lifting him up over my shoulder.   
“Harry!! What are you doing”   
“What does it look like i'm doing?” I walk towards the bedroom kicking the door behind me, I place Draco on the bed.   
“Harry please”he looks at me from the bed. Fuck he looks amazing.  
“Not sure what you're asking for, tonight you do as I say, understand?” Draco let his head fall back into the bed.   
“Please yes, Harry yes” I give him a kiss on his forehead moving down to his neck. I start to kiss his neck bringing my hands down to undo his belt. I take his belt off moving away from him. Draco pushes his head further into the bed presenting his neck more, I push slightly on his chin making it fall back. I quickly kiss his lips.   
“Oh shush, I'm putting your belt on the dresser so we don’t step on it later.” I place it on the dresser taking my time to take off my watch and putting it in its place. I can hear draco whining behind me. I rest my knee on the bed pulling Draco closer to me. I resume my kissing down his body stopping at his happy trail. I look up to see him looking up at the ceiling. I unzip his trousers which catches his attention meeting my eyes. I pull his pants off, moving down I take his socks off too. At this point even I’m getting impatient but I know absolutely ruining him will be beautiful. I pull him closer to the edge so his legs are dangling off the end of the bed. I start to kiss and bite at his thighs. Making sure to pay close attention to where it's most sensitive and leaving more marks there. Draco is already incoherent, letting out mostly gasps and whines as I go. I feel him start to push his legs closer together, I lightly slap his outer thigh which makes him let out a louder whine.   
“Harrrryy please” I look up from his thighs, past the noticeable stain in his boxers before looking at him.   
“I'm sorry love, I'm not sure I know what you're asking for.” I smirk up at him as he struggles against his hands behind his back. “ don't worry baby, I'll give you what you want soon” I leave Draco to go to the bedside drawer to get the lube and a condom. I move back to Draco placing the condom on the bed taking the lube with me down between Draco. I pull his boxers down, throwing them with his other clothes. I watch Draco shiver as I open the lube. I warm the lube between my fingers before kissing his dick. I push myself slightly up as I push my first finger in. I watch his face as it scrunches in pain, I push myself further up, keeping my finger still as I press kisses to his head. “It's okay love, I know it's been awhile, just relax for me babe.” I hear Draco gasp my name, “it's okay just tell me when you're ready okay” almost immediately Draco starts moving his hips down on my finger.   
“Please Harry, more please” I pull back to look at him to make sure he's fine, he softly smiles and nods. I move myself down his body to put more marks on his neck and shoulders. I move my finger that is inside him, I make sure that he is relaxed before I slightly take my finger out to add more lube before adding a second finger. “Please Harry touch mee”.  
“ I am touching you” I add a third finger as I say this. I smile as I watch his face contort with pleasure. “Oh you wanted me down here didn't you. ” I continue my movements with my fingers as I move down to his dick. I start to lick at the head cleaning up the precome that was dripping out. Draco's noises very quickly started to rise in volume as i did this. “Baby you have to be a little more quiet, as much as i'd love the neighbors to know my name a noise complaint is not as fun.” I tease him before taking the head of his dick in my mouth using my tongue to wrap around the shaft.   
“Harry! Please not yet i'm gonna come too quick,” I pull off his dick with a pop slowing my fingers that are inside him. I take my fingers out causing Draco to whine and push his hips down. I clean my hand on the sheet putting on his hip before moving myself up to his face. Damn he looks amazing.  
“Are you sure you want me to continue?” his face scrunches up slightly.   
“I swear to god if you stop I'll kill you.” That wasn't very nice. I swiftly slap at his thigh,  
“That wasn't very nice,” I pulled myself away from him as he whined. I move him further up the bed before getting off the bed completely.   
“Harry please i'm sorry” i shush him before taking off my glasses.   
“You look so beautifully naked but you seem to have forgotten that i do not look the same.” Draco's eyes glanced down at my clothed body before turning his head back center and groaning. “Ah ah ah,” I walk forward and take his chin in my hand, turning him so he is looking in my eyes, “ you are going to watch me as I strip.” I move back, Draco's eyes never leaving my own. I slowly move my hands to the bottom of my shirt watching as Draco watches me like a hawk. I pull it over my head and watch as Draco's eyes go all around my torso. I see him struggle against the cuffs trying to get free. “Do you want to touch?” I see him frantically nod so i move closer, putting my lips right over his, “sorry love this is your punishment for forgetting about date night” i pull back without kissing him watching him frown. Till this point I've been ignoring my own erection, i press my hands against it groaning at the contact. I slowly open and unzip my jeans letting them fall, I sigh as the constriction is gone. I quickly push my boxers down making my way over to Draco. I open the condom and put the wrapper on the table for later, i roll the condom on my dick before adding extra lube around it. I groan at the feeling and see Draco shiver at the sound. I place the lube on the table too, before lining myself up with Draco's entrance.  
“ Please Harry, I want this please give it to me.” I look up to his face slowly pushing in. He closes his eyes as I push in. I stop around half way waiting for him to adjust before pushing the rest in. Once the rest is in I move my hand from his hip up to his face.   
“You good down there?” Draco's eyes stay closed as his nose scrunches slightly.   
“Never better” I hear the strain and sarcasm in his voice. I lean down kissing him softly.  
“Just tell me when you're ready baby, no rush” Draco slowly opens his eyes, slight tears forming.  
“ please Harry, just fuck me already, i don't care please”I smirk before moving onto my knees, still inside Draco. I grab a pillow from above him moving it under his waist. I put my hands onto his waist knowing he loves it when they bruise.   
“as you wish, your highness” i slowly pull my hips back leaving only my tip in before quickly slamming back in, Draco gasps under me. I continue this rhythm as Draco's head falls back, his mouth open as a jumbled mess comes out. I pick up his leg moving it up to rest in the crook of my elbow. I smile as I hear him scream.  
“ YES! Harry there, please there again please” I continue at that angle, slowing slightly as i make my thrusts harder. I watch as Draco's mind goes mush. It felt so good to watch him go slack with pleasure as he lets me ruin him. It felt so good. “Harry! A little more i'm so close please just a little more” i drop the leg picking up my pace while moving one of my hands to his dick. I watch as his back arches his back, opening his mouth but no sound comes out. After a few thrusts he's gone, he comes screaming my name. Probably gonna wake up to a noise complaint.   
“ Just a little more okay baby, just a little more” I speed up my thrusts trying to get myself off before Draco goes too far into over stimulation. Draco started squeezing around my dick in aftershocks of his orgasm. “You feel so good. Yessss, Draco” i come into the condom slowing down before stopping. I keep myself upright as I look down to Draco. His eyes are closed and there's sweat glistening from his body, he looks like a Greek god. I lean down and kiss him. “So beautiful” I slowly pull out, taking off the condom and tying it off. I quickly throw it and the wrapper in the trash before going back to Draco. I go to his belt and get the key to the cuffs unlocking them before placing them back on his belt. I quickly put on my boxers watching Draco lie in afterglow on the bed. I go out into the kitchen getting a glass of water for Draco. I walk back to see Draco resting on his elbows watching the door. “Did you have fun?” Draco grabs the water drinking half of it before responding.   
“That was amazing, sorry about forgetting about date night.” Draco stares at the glass of almost empty water. I sit down beside him pulling him in for a hug.  
“It's okay, I know you would never miss it on purpose.”I kiss the top of his head and run my hand through his sweaty hair. “Why don't you shower and i’ll go warm up the food and we can have a late dinner?” Draco moves slightly to look at me.   
“i would love that.” Draco kisses my cheek before moving himself off the bed, and immediately falling to the floor.  
“DRACO! Are you okay” i rush to the floor, checking Draco for any sign of harm. Draco starts laughing. “Draco?”  
“You've fucked me so hard I can't walk potter.” i can feel my face turn red, “guess your helping me wash up” Draco smiles as he holds his arms up to be picked up. I picked him up bridal style before standing.   
“You're so annoying.” i say with a smile walking over to the bathroom.  
“You love it” Draco says smiling right back at me, I laugh as i kiss the top of his head. I do, i love it so much.


End file.
